


In trappola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Che fine fa una fata quando finisce tra le fauci di una tigre?[ATTENZIONE MOLTO OOC].Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XMG9dtUYBk.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 40. “Per quanto tempo?” “Che ne dici di per sempre?”.





	In trappola

In trappola

 

Sting passò le mani sul corpo ignudo di Natsu, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto le sue dita. Gli strinse più forte il fazzoletto candido sugli occhi e gli accarezzò le labbra. Gli sfiorò il collare con la mano e lo sentì mugolare.

“Non dirmi che è riuscito davvero ad annullarti qualsiasi pensiero. Pensavo che tu non ne avessi già in origine” mormorò roco. Passò l’indice sulle labbra sporte di Natsu e lo sentì mugolare di piacere.

Sting finì di spogliarsi, stese sul letto la propria casacca, mentre il resto dei vestiti lo lasciò cadere per terra. Afferrò il proprio membro ed iniziò ad accarezzarselo con la mano avanti e indietro, sempre più velocemente. Iniziò ad ansimare di piacere, i suoi mugolii sempre più forti risuonavano nella stanza.

< La mia luce è in grado di amplificare il piacere. Scoprire che c’erano magie come queste, legate a un elemento da sempre considerato solo foriero di ‘bontà’, è stata una manna. Ora sì che posso divertirmi, non c’è mio desiderio che non potrò soddisfare > pensò.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo la sua spalla massiccia, lì dove aveva il simbolo della propria gilda. Venne, macchiando le lenzuola candide e le gambe piegate di Natsu.

“La tua sola presenza qui, in mio potere, è così eccitante. Ora non pensi più di essermi superiore, drago di fuoco” sussurrò roco Sting.

Natsu teneva la testa piegata leggermente in avanti, i suoi muscoli erano rilassati, le braccia gli ricadevano abbandonate ai lati del corpo.

< Una fata non può nulla contro una tigre > pensò Sting. Aprì le gambe di Natsu e gli accarezzò l’interno coscia, facendolo stendere sopra la propria casacca, solleticandogli la pelle con il collare di pelliccia candida.

Il letto cigolò, Sting si portò l’indice alla bocca e lo succhiò rumorosamente, ricoprendolo di saliva. Si portò le gambe dell’altro alla vita e lo penetrò con l’indice.

“ _Mnnh… ah... aaah_ …” esalò Natsu con voce tremante.

Sting piegò il capo di lato, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi, dalle ciocche larghe due dita.

“Allora sei ancora in grado di parlare” disse. Infilò anche il medio e mosse le dita più velocemente, facendolo ansimare più rumorosamente.

Premette le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro, soffocandogli i gemiti. Con l’altra mano gli afferrò il capezzolo, stringendolo con forza, giocherellandoci.

Natsu si abbandonò contro il letto, mentre l’altro faceva scivolare fuori da lui le dita e lo leccava all’altezza dell’ombelico.

Sting lo penetrò con un colpo secco, muovendosi rapidamente dentro di lui, ascoltando le sue grida di dolore e piacere.

< Sembra come se fosse stato creato apposta per questo… non sembra neanche un essere umano ‘vero’ > pensò.

Continuò a prenderlo, sentiva il proprio corpo in tensione, il sudore che gli pungeva la fronte, il respiro mozzato.

Natsu premette con i piedi nudi sul letto e si arcuò, venendo.

Sting ghignò, gli morse la spalla fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue e lo ascoltò urlare, tra gli ansiti di piacere. Scivolò fuori da lui e gli si stese a fianco, se lo appoggiò contro il petto, che si alzava e abbassava irregolare.

“P-per quanto tempo… ha intenzione di tenermi qui?” esalò Natsu. Le sue gote erano in fiamme e il suo corpo tremava leggermente.

Sting gli avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle e gli leccò il collo.

“Che ne dici di per sempre?” domandò roco. Gli morse la pelle e succhiò, fino a lasciargli un segno vermiglio.

 


End file.
